


Snow Soldiers

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wants to build snowmen and what Abby wants, Abby gets! Abby/Tony pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> "An army of snowmen? Are you serious?" Tony gaped at Abby. He shouldn't have been surprised. She came up with the craziest ideas, but this one took the cake.

"An army of snowmen? Are you serious?" Tony gaped at Abby. He shouldn't have been surprised. She came up with the craziest ideas, but this one took the cake.

Sure, they had a blizzard over the last three days and she'd driven over to his place—a newish bungalow in the Del Rey neighborhood of Alexandria—when the snow had started. Almost three feet later they were as snowed in as it got in DC. Their last jaunt outside was hitting a grocery store and stocking up on food and Caf-Pow for Abby.

It had snowed constantly for nearly three days now and anyone who traveled was taking their lives into their own hands. Abby's roadster sat beside Tony's '83 Camaro in the garage. It had taken Tony hours to clean off a path to the front walk and now, hours later, the last thing he wanted to do was go outside and deal with the cold stuff.

"Yeah, come on. I'm from New Orleans, Tony. I have never made a proper snowman. You need to teach me. We haven't had snow like this since I've been in DC. And who better to make snowmen with? Come on, Tony. We can make a complete army."

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. Despite his protests, she knew he'd do anything she wanted. He'd been half in love with her since they'd met and now that they'd taken it to the next level, he just wanted to see that beautiful smile of hers. Abby was wearing his Ohio State sweatshirt, barely had any makeup on, and her hair was down. She looked natural, she looked perfect.

He was in love with his girl and she loved him too. He was ready to take the next step, when the time was right. He was actually going to ask a girl to move in with him. It was why he'd gotten this place, why he'd asked her to come over and wait the blizzard out with him, as sort of a trial run. She was always so busy that they spent an evening together once in a while and he wanted more. He wanted her sipping hot chocolate with him on a lazy winter morning. He wanted to wake her up after he'd gone for a punishing run. He wanted her with him for keeps.

Abby threw on his old parka, snuggling down in its folds. His gloves were far too large but she had her own in the pocket of her leather trench coat. And his scarf was one size fits all necks. "Come on, Tony!"

Even though her enthusiasm wasn't infectious, he found himself following her outside, the bite of the cold tempered by the thick coating of snow. Tony knew they'd be feeling it soon enough.

"Where do we start, Tony?"

"Clear off a patch of ground to start with. We want them to sit solidly on the ground. Will make them last longer."

Abby grabbed the shovel and attacked the snow with gusto. Tony could only watch, a smirk playing on his lips. She had a small area cleaned off in a couple of minutes, the color high and bright on her cheeks. He grabbed the shovel from her, cleaning off a much larger area and within a half hour they had a good-sized grass patch revealed.

"Now what?" Abby asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We start building." Tony bent over, showing her how to pack the snow tightly and gradually make the ball of snow bigger. When he was sure she had the technique down, he stepped back, letting her take center stage.

Watching Abby was a treat itself. Her cheeks were extra bright and her eyes sparkled. She got snow everywhere but she didn't stop giggling, laughing. After fifteen or twenty minutes, she had two rounded snowman bottoms and Tony dragged her in for a kiss.

"You're doing really good, Abbs."

"Yeah?" She gave him an evil little smile. "Why aren't you helping then?" She ran at him and he went tumbling into the snow. "Abbs!" he said before she landed on him, shoving a handful of powdery snow into the collar of his jacket.

"Stop it, Abbs!"

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle!"

"Say Uncle Major Mass Spec!"

"No way!"

"Say it!" She brandished another handful; giving him that evil look.

"Not ha—" He'd barely gotten the words out when she jammed the snow in his mouth. Oh it was on now. He flipped her effortlessly, unzipping the parka and pulling the sweatshirt out enough for him to pile snow inside. She didn't have a T-shirt or even a bra to dampen the snow's cold bite and she gasped, flailing at him.

"Anthony Dominic DiNozzo! You are a jerk!"

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk, Abbs," he said before his mouth crashed down on hers, her warm tongue chasing away the chill. It didn't matter that they were cold and would soon be soaking, her mouth on his, her body snuggling close, was all that mattered.

Tony looked down at her, burhsing a lock of soaking wet black hair off her face. "Forget the snowmen. Want some hot chocolate? I bought some of your favorite marshmallows from the grocery store. The huge vanilla ones."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you so much, Tony," she replied as he pulled her to her feet.

"Why? Because I have excellent bribery material?"

She scooped up another handful of snow and started running after him. "No, because you're so gullible!"


End file.
